


Don't go in the Kitchen, Phil

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Captain America's Birthday, Cookies, Daisy Johnson can't cook, F/M, Fluff, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Phil has to go to work, so Daisy and Melinda bake some Captain America cookies
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Don't go in the Kitchen, Phil

Daisy rubbed her eyes as she stumbled blearily into the living room. It was much later than she normally got woken up, and her mind was fuzzy from the extra sleep.

“Phil? Don’t I got school today?

There was a light chuckle, and Daisy glanced up in confusion.

“Oh sweetie, you forgot, didn’t you?”

Daisy wracked her brain, trying to remember what was happening. She glanced around the room for something to help, lighting up when she spotted one of Phil’s Captain America figurines.

“It’s Captain America’s birthday!” She cheered, eagerly. Daisy had only been living with Phil for eight months, but he had already deeply indoctrinated her into the world of Captain America. It was the best thing ever

Phil burst out laughing, beaming warmly at her.

“I mean, it’s also Independence day, but yes. That’s right Daze.”

“Can we watch Captain America cartoons while we have breakfast, please?” Daisy begged, tugging on his sleeve, and making her eyes as big and pathetic as she could (and Daisy was really good at puppy dog eyes)

Phil seemed to deliberate for a moment before relenting and nodding.

“Only a few episodes though, angel eyes. Melinda is coming over in a bit to hang out with you.”

“Oh.”

Daisy paused at Phil’s words. Phil tilted his head, looking concerned.

“Is there something wrong, Daisy?”

“You’re not staying?”

Look, Daisy definitely didn’t hate Melinda. Mellie was probably one of the coolest people Daisy had ever met. She just wished that Phil could stay and spend the day with them too.

“Hey,” Phil bent down to her level, and brushed a hair out of her eyes, “What’s up?”

“Um,” Daisy shuffled her feet, unsure of what to say, “I thought we were going to bake cookies today.”

Phil frowned and sat down, allowing Daisy to clamber onto his lap.

“I’m sure if you ask, Mel would love to bake with you.”

“Yeah but…” Daisy trailed off, thinking hard, “Can’t you take the day off?”

At that, Phil’s face crumbled, and he hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Daisy sniffed pathetically, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

“Daisy… You know how important my work is. I help people all over the world, not just in America.”

Daisy sighed.

“I know.”

* * *

Daisy was in a much better mood by the time Melinda appeared nearly an hour later. She bounded over to the door, tugging on Mellie’s hand, and clamouring to her about Captain America.

“-and then he swung _over_ the explosion to rescue Bucky Barnes, and isn’t he just the coolest Mellie?”

Melinda chuckled lightly, though her face never changed.

“Very cool.” She turned her head slightly, looking past Daisy to Phil and raising an eyebrow, “Phil, your daughter may be more obsessed with Captain America than you are. I’m not even sure how that’s possible.”

Daisy pouted. She pretended not to notice that Mellie had called her Phil’s daughter, nor the thrill of joy it brought her.

“Everyone should love Captain America, Mellie. He’s awesome”

“Of course. I’m sorry Daisy. I shouldn’t say a bad word against Captain America.”

“It’s okay,” Daisy patted Mellie’s hand, “I know you were teasing. Will you come watch Captain America with me?”

“I would love to, _bǎo bèi_ ” Melinda responded at once. She smiled softly down at Daisy, allowing herself to be led into the living room. Daisy released her hand once they reached the sofa, flopping down in the middle and burying her face in the largest pillow. After a moment, she felt two warm bodies curl up beside her and someone unpause the TV. Daisy lifted her head, glancing curiously at Phil.

“I thought you were going to work.” She mumbled.

“Yeah I am, but I’ve got a few minutes to snuggle with my favourite girls.” He explained, wrapping an arm around both her and Melinda and giving her an exaggerated wink. Daisy didn’t bother replying. She was too comfortable, cosily wrapped up between some of her favourite people. Her mind drifted briefly to Daniel, who was spending the day with his family, and she made a mental note to bring him some cookies later. Daniel loved cookies almost as much as she did, so he would definitely appreciate them.

By the time Phil had to leave, Daisy was half asleep, though she whined softly as Phil gently shifted her onto Mel’s lap.

“I’m looking forward to those cookies later, Daze.” He whispered.

“M’kay, bye, Phil”

* * *

Mellie had been staring at the cookery book for too long, and Daisy was starting to get impatient.

“Mellie?”

“Hm?”

“Can we start now?”

Melinda blinked, refocusing her attention on the page, and clearing her throat. She read a little bit before nodding in a way that didn’t entirely fill Daisy with confidence.

“We need to add some butter to the bowl.” Mellie instructed uncertainly, moving over to the fridge, and grabbing the butter. Daisy tilted her head. She didn’t really know very much about baking cookies (mainly because she’d never done it before), but she was fairly certain you should have a particular amount of each ingredient.

“How much?”

Melinda skimmed over the page before shrugging and adding a couple of butter chunks.

“It doesn’t say.”

Daisy took her word for it. She was almost eight, so really she should be able to read by now, but years of muddled and disrupted learning (at least according to Phil) meant that she was at a much lower reading level than she should be. They moved swiftly onto the next ingredient.

“Sugar.” Mellie called to her, gesturing to some containers on the counter. Daisy paused. There were two, both labelled with words starting with S, and she honestly had no idea which one to choose. Finally, she grabbed one, hoping Mellie hadn’t noticed her indecision.

The next few ingredients were fairly easy to find, and Daisy let out a sigh of relief when Mellie told her to add salt. At least if she’d gotten it wrong the first time, it didn’t matter in the end. They took it in turns mixing and beating the ingredients together, until Daisy’s arms grew tired and she let Mellie take over. It was really impressive to watch Mellie mix everything together so effortlessly, and Daisy found that she was genuinely starting to enjoy herself.

Baking with Mellie maybe wasn’t as much fun as it might have been with Phil, but Mellie pulled funny faces to make Daisy laugh, and she didn’t even mind when they got distracted halfway through and started throwing flour at each other.

Finally, slightly breathless, Daisy clambered up onto the counter, studying the picture of what their mixture was meant to look like. She wrinkled her nose. They didn’t really look the same, but theirs didn’t exactly look _bad_ so she figured it was okay. They could just add icing to make them look good.

Mellie looked equally dubious.

“Let’s just put them in the oven and see how they turn out.” She offered. Daisy stood well back for that part, at Mellie’s instruction. Neither wanted to be the one to explain to Phil why they had ended up In hospital for burns.

* * *

“Hey sleepyhead”

Daisy groaned, trying to wriggle away from the hand gently shaking her awake. She and Mellie had fallen asleep on each other after taking the cookies out to cool. There was a slight pause and then,

“I would have thought you’d be more pleased to see me, Daze.”

Daisy blinked drowsily, smiling up at him.

“Hi Phil”

Beside her, Mellie began to shift too, her expression going from vaguely relaxed to horrified, as she shot up.

“Don’t go in the kitchen.”

She rushed away before Phil could open her mouth, and Daisy sat up, smiling goofily, and putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

“Do you want to watch Captain America with me?”

“Always,” Phil began, before shaking his head slightly, “But I’d like to find out if Mel burnt my kitchen down first.”

Daisy giggled.

“We’re not _that_ bad, Phil. We just forgot to tidy up before you came back ‘s all.”

Phil pinched his nose, not looking much less concerned.

“How bad?”

Daisy glanced down at her clothes. The faded Captain America t shirt, along with her miniature leather jacket that Mellie had given her, was almost completely white with flour. She flushed, flopping back against the pillows. Phil gave her a look

Daisy suddenly remembered that they had brought the tray of cookies through to the living room and grabbed one. She held it tentatively out to Phil, unsure if he even wanted it. To her surprise, Phil smiled widely, taking the cookie, and admiring it for a moment.

“I love the icing.” He commented. Daisy puffed up with pride. She had decorated all of the cookies herself, refusing to let Mellie help. The lines were a bit wobbly, but they clearly resembled Captain America’s shield. With a wink, he lifted the cookie to his mouth and took a large bite. Daisy watched with bated breath, her eyes wide and bright. She really really hoped he liked it.

Phil chewed for a moment, raising his eyebrows, and looking pleased. After a moment he swallowed, beaming widely.

“That was the best cookie I have ever tasted, Angel Eyes.”

Daisy lit up.

“Really? You liked it?”

“I _loved_ it, Daisy.”

Daisy threw herself into his arms. He might not have been here all day, but she still thought this was the best Independence day she had ever had. For the first time, Daisy had a family.

(She tried the cookies later and nearly gagged, but it somehow made Phil’s reaction even more special)

**Author's Note:**

> bǎo bèi: Darling, treasure


End file.
